A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a ceramic electronic component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards of several types of electronic products, such as an image display apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a smartphone, a cellular phone, or the like, to serve to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof, such as small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting. As various electronic devices such as computers, mobile devices, and the like are miniaturized and have a high output, demand for miniaturization and high capacitance in multilayer ceramic capacitors has increased.
Meanwhile, as industry interest in electrical components has recently increased, multilayer ceramic capacitors have also been required to have high reliability and high strength characteristics in order to be used in an automobile or infotainment system.
In particular, since high flexural strength characteristics are required for the multilayer ceramic capacitor, an improvement is required in internal and external structures for improving flexural characteristics.